


Language of the Slaves

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Anakin and the 501st [2]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Feels, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Slavery, hugs needed everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: 200 slaves were freed...only one person knows how to speak to them.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin and the 501st [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684873
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	Language of the Slaves

Anakin looked at the camp that was built. 200 slaves that were freed, men, women and children. Some of them were related, not all granted but even then, family groups can be made. The 501st and the 212th are camped around them; they need the protection.

It was a few hours after the mission was a success that Anakin had talked to the freed slaves and had the medics from both clone battalions, giving aid as needed and also boosters. 

The slaves are varied but about two quarters are twilek and human, the rest are; Togruta, Mon Calamari, Wookies, and a few Kel Dor. The children are all of the species and they cling to their mother or their protector. Anakin still watches as he stands on top of a small hill that over looks the entire camp; said hill is close enough to read body language but still able to see distant threats.

Anakin lets his mind slip into thought (yes, he did think contrary to popular ((windu)) belief) about this mission, a mess from the start. No mission was simple even if it was just to drop off some supplies. This mission was hard in a different way, the memories of him and his mother being sold and bought. The other slaves that he knew and talked with, their horror stories. Anakin felt the scar on his back that was from the slave chip that was removed. 

Anakin spotted some movement to the east but settled down into a grin as he watched a few younglings get a few of the 212th to play with them. (Not an easy thing either, unless its Waxer and Boil/Boyle ((idk on which way its spelled))) A simple game of tag but it was nice to hear laughter. 

The young Jedi knew he had to walk down there soon so he got up and started towards the makeshift mess tent. He was getting hungry.  
______________TIME SKIP_____________

The food of course tasted horrid but Anakin couldn't complain he has had far worse or none at all. As he was sitting down to eat by some of his troopers (he still has to remind them that they don't have to stand at attention when he is nearby or even sits with them....the first time was a shock and a half...but funny), an old memory comes to mind and he sets down his tray with a thunk and rushes out of the mess. A few troopers are following him, curious and a little worried.

Obi-Wan watches as his former Padawan makes his way to the rescued slaves. "Cody, what it going on?" he asks his Commander 

"No idea sir." was the instant reply

"We better find out." responded the General and so they were also following along behind. 

Anakin slowed to a walk and approached the slaves with a calm stride. 

The children were herded to the back along with the elderly. A strong looking Twi-Lek male came forward, but all Anakin had to say was a simple word in a language only one group knows and never will he forget it that the conversation flowed with ease. As the other former slaves watched and listened, they were put at ease as someone a Jedi no less knew the language they all knew. 

The troopers that followed stayed away and watched in fascination as the obvious leader of the rescued civies was much more friendly than before. Obi-Wan watched the exchange and rubbed his chin in thought. 

It did take some convincing but after 30 minutes of talking Anakin was able to convince them all to get their food and that nothing and no one would hurt them.  
The medics of both battalions were pleased with the turn out as there was enough food for everyone to even have seconds. Anakin sat back to where his meal got cold but he got surrounded by the elders of the rescued slaves and soon all parties were sharing their food and water. 

There were a few slaves (mainly the mothers that had children or were pregnant that came for seconds hesitantly but everyone's belly was full but the children were ready to play some more as it was a few hours before night fell. 

Rex and a few of the 501st were snickering as they watched their Jetii be mobbed by the children (60 of them) like he was the coolest thing ever (to be honest the civilians were not wrong and there are plenty of clones that agree) Anakin laughed as he kicked a ball around...how it was found he did not ask (Fives and Hardcase). The oldest kids (13 years of age and only 4 of them) played with the ball also, the younger ones (10 and the absolute youngest an 8 month old) were watching on, or playing with some metal figurines that Helix, and a few of the 212th had made for them out of droid parts.

Obi-Wan approached and asked, "How were you able to get them to get food? This entire time you have been the only one they talk to or listen to."

The look that Obi-Wan was given was one of shock and disbelief. That quickly morphed into rage but Anakin replied in a deadly calm voice said, "Are you forgetting my origins?" The clones that were in ear shot stopped what they were doing and if their buckets were off, they would be open mouthed and wide eyed (they were anyway but you can't see it). Obi-Wan then realized what he said and started to stutter out, "A-anakin, it was...it....I am so sorry." No one mentioned that they saw a shine in Skywalkers eyes as he stared at his mentor in disbelief. How could he have forgotten? Anakin will NEVER forget. With a huff Anakin turns and walks away. 

Obi-Wan did not follow.

TIME SKIP!!

It was night and the children were off to bed and the elders with the adults remained behind. They started talking about their lives or former lives (if they had one) half of them mainly the Twilek, human and Togruta were sex slaves or a combination of labor and sex slavery. The few Kel Dor were mainly for house work or labor...one was used for beatings only for 'stress relief' of the old master...his wounds were still healing. The rest were mostly laborers or used in house labor. Some mentioned they probably would have been sent to a brothel or into the gladiator trade, or something worse.

A few had families in the core world, or in the mid-rim, some were just traveling before no family, the rest were born slaves. 

It was around midnight when Anakin made his way up the small hill and saw Obi-Wan was sitting and watching the fires slowly die with a sad smile. He had heard his former Padawan approach, he knew what he said was foolish and he should have known better.

Anakin, sat beside him, "You are stupid."

"I know, dear one." a sad reply

It was tense for a little while but Anakin leaned into his mentors shoulder and said ,"I forgive you."

The Force hummed in contentment and peace.

Obi-Wan nuzzled his friends hair and asked, "What language have you been speaking to them?"

Anakin snickered and gave a sad filled grin, "The Language of the Slaves."

"Teach me?" asked Obi-Wan hesitantly

"I'd be glad to." replied Anakin with a real smile.  
_____________________________________________________  



End file.
